Upon Reflection
by lord-harker
Summary: Something in Arthur changed the moment he saw the Grand Mirror that stands in the forbidden room. It looked into him, and it's looked into Merlin as well. The servant hasn't changed yet but that won't last should the Lady Eleina find out.
1. The Mirror Snare

**Disclaimer:** There is nothing in this world that would make me happier than owning Merlin but I don't so shut up and stop making me point it out!

**A/N:** So yeah, I've finished Over Time and couldn't wait to get my teeth into another Merlin fic. This is actually an idea I tried to make an original fic around three, maybe four years ago but it never worked and I found it on my hard-drive a few weeks back and it just seemed to click. In terms of when it is set, this is between seasons three and four but there is no Agravaine because he's slimy and doesn't work with the storyline at all. Believe me I've tried but it's just wouldn't work. For those who are curious, and maybe even those who aren't, I intend to continue sending chapter previews to anyone who reviews as well as continue posting them on my facebook page (facebook[dot]com/lady[dot]harker). Please let me know what you think by leaving a review and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. l-h.

**Upon Reflection**

**Chapter One: The Mirror Snare**

"Are you sure it'll be safe in this room of yours?"

Arthur wore a strained smile as he turned to the woman he was leading towards the empty rooms that had once belonged to a woman he had once considered his sister.

Normally the door was locked, forgotten and forbidden to absolutely anyone and everyone who might get curious as to looking inside, not that anyone really did. Even the passing corridor was usually clear, never used unless absolutely necessary. Even the few who did walk by would avoid even looking at the door as though the evil that had consumed the heart of the girl who had once resided there would crawl into them as well.

"I assure you, Lady Eleina, nobody enters this room if they can help it."

Due to months with no one entering or residing in, the air within Morgana's rooms had become stale and there was a great layer of dust that was disturbed as Arthur pushed the door inwards for the first time in what felt like far too long.

Drawing back, he allowed the lady to enter, her deep blue dress slightly flicking in the wind she created as she hastened past, arms greedily reaching out to trail across the great grey cloth that hung from some great hidden piece that her guards had brought in at Arthur's instruction.

"Might I enquire what is beneath the cloth?"

"It is one of the few things that remain of my family." Her fingers gently gripped some of the cloth just above her head before clutching at the small creases the gesture made and slowly brushing her fingers down its length. Her eyes flashed with a love and admiration that Arthur knew one could only hold for something of great sentimental value. "I was promised it would one day lift me to my rightful place." Stepping back, she kept her fingertips lightly brushing the cloth and smiled. "And that day is soon."

Arthur made no comment on her claim, although he truly believed it to be nothing more than a fairy tale. Most likely it had been told to her as a child to give her hopes and dreams for her endless possible futures or maybe when she was a few years older and all but forced to give up the dreams that so many young people took for granted.

A gentle, heartfelt smile, flawless porcelain skin and a powerful stride that shook the length of her naturally wavy light brown hair as she walked; Lady Eleina was every bit the widow of a Knight of Mercia and following her husband's death, she had continued to carry out the expected duties of any lady of her realm. More often than not she would travel as some sort of ambassador of the kingdom, representing the King, his people and their interests in any one of the neighbouring realms. Although, if that was the reason she was here now, it was unclear.

Her last visit had been with her then-alive husband, around two maybe three years before Merlin had arrived in Camelot and Arthur was still a teenager, a prince-in-the-making if you will. There had been one thing about her that had stuck in his mind, more than anything else of the curious young woman she'd been back then and that was the vast difference in age between herself and her husband. Of course it was considered nothing short of rude to actually ask her age, but he knew she wasn't too much older than himself while her husband was closer to that of his father's with more than a few greying hairs showing through.

Their marriage had been one of convenience, her family having done something or other to displease their King and the price to show their loyalty was to promise their young daughter to one of his knights. When Arthur had asked her, she had confessed her initial reluctance but she had taken well to the life of a noble, even if she hadn't managed to bear him any children. The Knight had passed not two years later.

It was two weeks before this current visit, when word reached Camelot that the Lady was due to return, that Arthur had relayed all that he remembered and almost all he'd come to know to his manservant, Merlin, emphasising that unless she expressly asked the boy's opinion or some such thing, he was to remain silent in her presence. Without exception.

Needless to say, Merlin had questioned the reasoning behind this order but Arthur had merely glared at him, deciding against revealing the great many rumours that had spread about the Lady's temperament since the death of her husband. None of them were particularly pleasant. It would just be better for them both to watch their tongues in her presence and pray that the rumours were just that. Rumours.

"It must be of great value to you."

She smiled, the glint of sunlight on her teeth seeming almost predatorial but not lasting long enough for the Prince to pick up on it. "Oh, more than you know." Crossing to the far side, the one nearest the window, she gripped the cloth tightly in her fingers and playfully pulled at it. "Care to have a look?"

Arthur smiled at seeing her so very happy considering how sombre and dour she had been the last time the two of them had met. "I would be honoured." Her grin widened and with a gentle tug she pulled the dull cloth back to reveal the Lady's most treasured prize, something that she held above all things.

A vast mirror, around eight feet tall and three feet across was leant back against the side of the empty bed, the grey cloth still covering half of the still, crystal face and covering half the frame. Of what he _could_ see, the frame itself was an ornate design, a series of interlocking woodland vines that went all the way round the mirror while at regular intervals there were small solid colourless flowers and acorns, sticking forward waiting to catch the loose clothing of any unsuspecting passer-by. It seemed to glimmer and shine in the glittering golden sunlight that poured through the nearby window, showing off the silvery-grey metal that the frame was made from.

Eleina moved to stand beside him as he gazed in wonderment at the beauteous structure before him. "What do you think?"

"It's magnificent" And it truly was.

"It's a llestr enaid."

It seemed far too dull to be pure silver but didn't hold any of the browney-green colour that came with aged bronze either. More than anything it seemed to be similar to pewter, but there was something more about the carvings; there had to be because how else could just gazing upon a mirror cause his breath to catch in his throat so.

Arthur was unaware that she had moved to stand almost directly behind him, still entranced by the simple beauty the mirror held and finally his eyes began to dance along the smoothness of the glass that brilliantly reflected the room behind him until it was almost unrecognisable.

"And I'm afraid, dear Arthur, it is your new home."

Her voice barely registered as he discovered that the lower he allowed his gaze to fall, the closer to his own reflection, the more of a thrill that ran along his skin and he found himself wanting to see himself in this mirror. More than anything he wished only to see how this mirror showed him because it was no ordinary mirror but it was one that showed the truth. Although he wasn't sure how he knew that.

"It draws in the eye of people like yourself." Her voice was light and innocent and she didn't care that Arthur's eyes had glazed over as he continued to lower his gaze along the glass. Let him take his time; there was no real rush. "Those with power – _real_ power – can do nothing to resist its pull. And you… well, you have a whole kingdom in your control."

As he took a step forward, eyes completely blank and slightly slack-jawed, she knew he was truly under the draw of the mirror and beyond anyone's help. With a smile that would seem too innocent to anyone who happened to see it, she moved forward with him, resting her hands gently on his shoulders. Squeezing them she whispered, "Look at how it brings out your eyes, Arthur."

And in the same instant that Arthur locked eyes with his reflection, Eleina began to chant words that were heavy with power, continuing as the Prince sank slowly to the floor and watching as her beloved mirror shone with the magic she was using to fulfil what she had dreamed of for years.

It was all beginning to fall together.

* * *

><p>Training had finished a fair while ago and the knights had moved on to their other duties. On the whole, the armoury was empty except for two people, Merlin and Gwaine. The former had entered around twenty minutes ago looking for his master who he hadn't lost, no matter what anyone might suggest to the contrary, more temporarily misplaced. The latter had, upon Merlin's arrival, taken it upon himself to distract the boy, if only to allow him a break from the many extra chores he had taken on as personal manservant to the Prince Regent.<p>

It was mid-afternoon when Gwen stumbled into the armoury, her flyaway hair sticking out at odd angles while she leaned rather heavily on the door and managed to stutter something out about Arthur and trouble. She'd barely even mentioned Morgana's abandoned chambers before Merlin had disappeared out the door rushing through the castle leaving the Knight and the maidservant to struggle to catch up behind him.

As Merlin entered the corridor that led to the long empty bedchambers and saw the door was stood ajar, he pushed himself to run faster. Vaguely registering the cries of Gwaine and Gwen coming from behind him, Merlin covered the last few meters and burst through into the glistening sunlight that poured through the window that overlooked the courtyard. Merlin ignored it, instantly falling to his knees beside Arthur who was laid out on the floor, unconscious.

"Arthur!" He reached for the Prince's neck, feeling a steady beating pulse there and quickly checked to see if he had any injuries but there was nothing, nothing to suggest why he was currently passed out on the floor in a forbidden room. "Arthur, wake up!"

"I found him like this." Gwen knelt down beside Merlin raising a hand to her chest to steady her worried breaths as she tried to keep herself calm. "I couldn't wake him, I didn't know what to do."

"Panicking isn't gonna do him much good." Gwaine's hearty voice was reassuring to the two servants as he lowered himself onto Merlin's other side, reaching around and placing a steadying hand on the Gwen's back. "We'll watch over him, you go find Gaius." She nodded slightly before shakily getting to her feet and hastily leaving through the door. "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know." Merlin checked his pulse again. Still strong – almost too strong. He'd never felt a pulse that persistent and heavy in his life but then he wasn't the physician and hopefully Gaius would know what to do. In the meantime, it was all he could not to shake the man awake. "Arthur! Come on, what's wrong with you!"

"Maybe it's something to do with that." Raising his head, Merlin saw what Gwaine was referring to and his heart near stopped.

The beautiful, ornate mirror was still half-uncovered and lightly reflected the gentle light that was bouncing around the room back onto the walls.

"What do we need to do, Merlin?" Gwaine moved away from the servant, shifting so he was next to the Prince's knees, ready to do whatever was instructed of him. Except there was no response and with a glance up, he saw the boy wasn't paying him any attention. "Merlin. What do I do?"

Merlin didn't hear him, his focus consumed by the shimmering and glistening of light on the carvings and something in the grand mirror that seemed to be calling him forward. His magic seemed somewhat undecided, buzzing in response to the call and trying to drag him towards it while at the same time retreating, screeching at him to leave it alone.

"Merlin!" Gwaine waved his hand in front of his friend's dead eyes for the third time and once again got no response. He was struggling not to think upon the usual spark of life he'd just watched almost flicker away like a snuffed candle. "This isn't funny, we need to help Arthur."

The boy merely blinked and the knight moved so he was crouched in front of Merlin, blocking his view of the mirror but still those blue orbs remained dead and unseeing.

"Merlin, Stop this!" He grabbed onto Merlin's shoulders, barely paying attention to whether he was hurting the servant or not. "You're scaring me now. Stop it!"

Merlin didn't think he would be able to ignore the call from the mirror much longer. It spoke to a part of him that longed to respond and much like when trying to ignore an itch it was only getting more insistent, crying out to him. He knew though, he just knew, if he was able to move closer, maybe look into the cool, pale glass it would be alright. That's all he had to do.

Except something was stopping him moving, holding him in place and his mind was a bit too fogged to identify what it was. With a bit of a struggle, Merlin managed to wrench himself from whatever grip had held him. Getting to his feet, ignoring the fact he was swaying slightly and shifted in response to the calling that sang to him from the mirror.

Gwaine rubbed slightly at the back of his head which he'd hit against the floor when Merlin had managed to shove him away – how the scrawny boy had managed that he'd never know – and watched as the clearly entranced servant moved, still gazing intently at the mirror. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Gwaine?" Turning to the door the knight saw Gwen entering, Gaius just behind her and saw their slack-jawed expressions. "Wha-? What?"

"What do I do?"

The physician's eyes took in the mirror, the unconscious Prince, the confused Knight and although he had little to no clue what was going on here, he felt he'd seen enough to make an educated guess at what needed to be done. "Don't let him look in the mirror!"

Merlin was perfectly oblivious to those around him now, not having even noticed that he wasn't paying them any mind anymore. All that mattered was doing as his magic and the mirror were encouraging him. Look into the glass.

Already he could see the room behind him reflected as he approached around the side and saw his own hair and own clothes but for some reason he wasn't able to make eye contact with his reflection, which felt like it was the thing he needed to do to rid himself of this damned compulsion.

Then, in the moment he found his own reflection's eyes so many things happened at once.

His reflection, with its vacant stare that reflected his own perfectly, smirked as they looked each other in the eye in a way which caused him to shiver, before it slowly closed one eye in an obvious wink. But beneath that he saw a flash of blonde hair and the Prince's face as a distant cry, that a part of his still confused mind recognised as an ally, sounded within his head.

"_Merlin!_ _No!"_

Then in the next moment, just as his reflection's smirk drew back further on its face, he felt all his strength slowly begin to fade away and his legs began to fold beneath him. He never hit the ground, barely fell at all as Gwaine moved to block his view and wrapped his arms around the young manservant, bracing himself as he felt Merlin continue to collapse into his arms.

"Don't look." The reassuring words were whispered into his ear and Merlin, upon realising he had his eyes closed, discovered he really didn't want to fall unconscious as Arthur's cry continued to echo within his head.

"Ar-" shifting slightly, and finding he was completely unable to move his legs let alone support his own weight Merlin struggled to hold back a moan, letting out a slight whine which caused the arms around him to tighten.

"Just don't look, Merlin. It'll be alright." Gwaine felt the boy lower his face against his shoulder and pulled him closer. He wasn't sure if he'd stepped in the way in time but guessing from his friend's limp form and need to be held off the ground, he hadn't.

"Wha…" the question on his lips drifted away as he began to feel exhaustion overcome him. Except he really didn't want to sleep right now. Something really didn't feel right. "I…"

"Quiet, Merlin. I've got you. Cover it up, quick!" The last part was directed over his head towards what might have been the doorway but Merlin wasn't entirely sure he could even tell up from down right now.

Gwen carefully picked her way across the room and, purposefully avoiding looking in the mirror, hoisted the grey cloth and with a few flicks of her wrist pulled it across, hiding the cursed object from view.

"Gaius." Gwaine's call was softer and Merlin barely registered it as his mind was beginning to drift on the edge of waking and instinctively he tried to grasp onto something in an attempt to ground himself.

A soft, warm hand that didn't feel as though it belonged to Gwaine slipped into his, and gently squeezed it.

The hand belonged to Gwen, having grabbed it as she noticed the slightly twitching hand after Gwaine had stepped back from laying him on the ground, giving up on the hope Merlin would find his own feet. "It's alright, Merlin."

Although the look on her face as she glanced between the Prince and his manservant, which Merlin couldn't see, clearly showed she didn't believe her own words. Unsurprisingly neither did Merlin although he was a bit too far gone to indicate to the others

At that point everyone in the room held the same question in their mind.

What on Earth had happened?


	2. Not Quite Normal

**Disclaimer:** Off the record, I don't mind if you think I own Merlin. Legally speaking I really really do cus I can't survive being sued. Still ain't mine choo know ;)

**A/N:** So the second chapter bursts forth. Not been easy and has changed a couple times but it's still essentially the same. I understand some parts may be confusing so please let me know if there's anything unclear because of course I know what I'm talking about and I might not notice otherwise. So thank you to everyone who's read this, to my five reviewers, especially **a fan**, who was anonymous and so I couldn't tell you thank you then, so I'ma telling you now. Thanks to those who've alerted this, and those who have already favourited. Really great to get this kind of support straight off the bat, so thanks to one and all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Not Quite Normal**

Something had happened, that much Arthur had managed to figure out, but the what-on-earth's and how-the-heck's of the whole problem weren't so clear.

He was still in Morgana's room; at least he thought he was.

Once, a long time ago, the King's ward had been granted a new hand mirror by one of the ladies of the Court after she'd expressed an interest in its simple, beauteous design. Yet, being the feisty spirited young woman known to all as Morgana, she'd easily bored of the simple gift and handed it to Arthur challenging him to use it to find his way backwards around several rooms in the castle and being the headstrong young boy he'd always been, of course the Prince had accepted.

The armoury was one of them, as well as his own chambers and the kitchens where they occasionally frequented in their younger years, but the one that really informed his assumption now had been navigating around Morgana's room.

Although the memories of that day were disjointed and fuzzy at best, Arthur found that with each passing glance over certain areas, such as the doorway, there were flashes of what he'd seen in the hand mirror's small face.

Still, just because he could recognise the room he stood in as an imperfect version of the long forbidden chamber did not mean he was anywhere near understanding how it was possible.

Of course his main instinct was magic, for that was what was usually the culprit. A vengeful sorcerer with plans to restore magic to the kingdom with great designs on the fate of the King and his son. Even so, as the Prince gazed through the mirror and watched the fluid motions of a woman he had once pitied and considered his friend, he had never considered Eleina would be one of those to turn on him.

Stepping forward, Arthur's hands curled into fists before smashing against the glass sending shivers of pain along his tense arms but the flat surface didn't buckle at all.

"Eleina! What have you done!"

The Lady was smiling sweetly at him, her lips drawn back with great sincerity as she moved towards the mirror, reaching out with gentle, caressing fingers that bent as they connected with the flat surface. From Arthur's side of the mirror there was no sign of the Lady's reflection beside him, the glass seemingly acting more as a window for the Prince than a mirror and Arthur stood alone.

Eleina turned, her eyes falling to the prone form behind her and Arthur struggled not to follow the gaze, not wishing to see what had become of his body. Her fingers remained in contact with the glass before him and as she turned back, the innocence in her smile seemed forced somewhat.

"Undo it! Right now!"

Slowly, her fingers gently trailed down the surface, leaving no mark or blemish before she drew back and turned to leave.

"What have you done! What have you _done_!"

Just as she passed through the door, Arthur smashed his fists forward again.

"Damn it! ELEINA!"

He heard the door close and allowed his head to fall against the glass, smooth and cool beneath his forehead. There had to be some way out of here, although it most likely involved the use of more magic and the only person who would be able to help him with that was the one who had forced him in here.

Smashing his right hand against the glass again, Arthur pushed himself backwards from it and turned towards the room he was in, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do. There was more to her plan, it couldn't be intended to finish with his capture; there was _always_ more to the plan.

Arthur closed his eyes, the inverted room making him queasy and he uneasily lowered himself to sit on the floor, leaning back on the glass.

There was no grey cloth draped across the mirror on this side, the entire frame now visible but it didn't hold even a tiny amount of the entrancing beauty that had drawn him towards it before. He was sure if it did, he wouldn't be able to keep his back to it as he did now.

Time passed, he couldn't be sure how much with his eyes still closed, and all that went through his mind were dead-end or impossible solutions. But that was all there was to do. Well that, or gaze forlornly at his body through the mirror and that wasn't as appealing as it sounded.

"Arthur?"

Drowsily, Arthur opened his eyes at the familiar gentle voice. "Guinevere?"

She wasn't there. No one was, he was still alone. Besides, what business would she have in this room now that her treacherous former mistress had gone?

"Please don't be dead." The tremble of fear in her quiet voice caused him to twist around, seeking her out through the glass. He watched, dumbstruck, as the beautiful dark-skinned maid knelt by his body, one hand braced to steady her against the stones while the other was placed firmly on his chest and her cheek hovered mere millimetres from his mouth.

"Guinevere!" With a slight stumble, he was on his feet and began frantically pounding the mirror's surface. "Gwen!" Still the glass refused to shake or buckle, even under the immense strength he threw at it. "I'm in here! Guinevere!"

The young woman did not flinch or even blink at the noise; shakily she stood up before hurrying to the open doorway and rushing off. It was a few minutes later, when Merlin rushed in before falling to his knees, shortly followed by Gwen and Gwaine, that he realised.

His hands stilled, his voice left him. They couldn't see him; they couldn't hear him. He was invisible. He was alone. He was trapped; in a _mirror_, for crying out loud. Unconsciously, he took a step back, lowering his gaze, not wanting to watch them try to revive his body. It wasn't going to work; he couldn't feel them.

"What did you do?" the whisper was quiet but even had it been shouted no one would have heard.

There were shouts and Arthur looked up, confused as he watched his stick-thin manservant throw off Gwaine. _Gwaine_! The boy struggled to lift a shield, never mind a sword, and yet he'd somehow escaped the burly Knight's firm grip with the greatest of ease. How was that possible?

That's when he noticed the mirror's frame around him. It had begun to glow! Shining, shimmering and glinting with unparalleled radiance. Gold and silver tendrils of light ran over and along every vine, every fruit and leaf, every acorn. Every last inch of the mirror's edge was dancing and brimming with power and the Prince took a wary step back.

This was it. This was the magic; the magic that had sealed him away from all help and normality. And right there, stood on the other side of the glass, was Merlin. But it was his eyes, Merlin's cold, dead eyes, as he began to draw in front of the mirror that really put the fear of God into Arthur.

"Don't look!" he stepped forward and smashed his fists against the glass again, not caring that they hadn't heard him yet. If ever there was a chance he could get through to him then it had to be now. "Fight it, Merlin! Run away! Whatever you do, don't look!"

Still the boy's feet continued to bring him forward until he was only a few feet before the mirror, empty eyes frantically darting about.

"For once in your idiotic life, Merlin," the boy still didn't react and Arthur's anger flared as he smashed his fists against the glass again, "LISTEN TO ME! DON'T! LOOK!"

Heartbeat heavy in his chest, Arthur watched with terror and dread as Merlin's eyes fell, clearly locking with those of his own reflection not realising he was practically staring into the Prince's eyes beyond.

"Merlin! No!"

* * *

><p>The air was crisp and cold against his face, sharp stinging tendrils running over most of his skin as he slowly drifted up from the dredging darkness. A mild ache was pulsing in his right shoulder, slowly bringing him around with each throb and threatening to send shivers along his entire side.<p>

And so Merlin came to the conclusion that he was, for all intents and purposes, awake. Or at least as awake as someone could be without having the energy or drive to actually open their eyes.

He felt as though he ought to be worried by it but the lack of noise, the absence of people shifting or shouting or complaining was somewhat reassuring. Surely if there was any real problem there would be someone trying to drag him up. Gaius or Arthur-

"Arthur."

Blurred shaky memories of a blond prat lying unconscious rushed forward forcing him to sit up, displacing the thin blanket someone had drawn over him. His tired eyes quickly searched to see if he could find the Prince and, after blinking away some of the dire confusion that was weighing down on him, he saw that he wasn't actually in Morgana's chambers anymore.

The small desk and chair in the corner, covered as it was with the usual mess, was his as was the bed he appeared to be laid upon. When on earth had he moved here?

There was a gentle knock on his door before it was pushed open and Gaius peered cautiously around it.

"I thought I heard you." As he turned, even the smile that grew on his guardian's face couldn't ease any of the confusion he was sure was showing on his own. "You had me worried for a while there."

"Gaius?" The physician crossed the room before perching on the end of the bed while Merlin threw another glance at his surroundings.

"Here." A cup was pressed against his chest and Merlin took it, barely hiding his shock at the fact his hands were shaking.

Without stopping to thank the physician, the cup was raised so the refreshing cool liquid could flow down his throat. He let out a gentle moan as the tightness in his chest loosened while the water also helped to clear his head slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

Lowering the cup, Merlin wiped his mouth instinctively before taking a few deep breaths. "Terrible."

"I thought as much."

As a small bottle, most likely containing a painkiller or a sleeping draught, was offered to him, Merlin immediately reached out to shove it away, shaking his head. "Not like that."

Alright, so there was his shoulder and the tightness in his chest but the latter he could put down to disorientation caused by waking in his own room, but there was something else. Something he couldn't pin down, that he couldn't quite place his finger on. As Gaius took back the cup, he shifted so he could lean back against the wall at the top of his bed and closed his eyes.

"Like what then?"

"I don't know." Breathing deeply through his nose, Merlin tried to find the right way to explain it. "Like an emptiness. Like there's something missing. Right here." He raised a hand to cover where he could feel the uneasy hollowness, not realising that it was almost the exact centre of his chest. "I don't like it."

Gaius took in the sight of his young ward stretched out on the bed. True he was awake but the boy had been out of action for the rest of the day and nearly half the night, just from looking into that curious mirror.

Merlin had moved, unbothered and unhindered by Gwaine's attempts to stop him. Gwaine, one of Camelot's strongest, fiercest knights, not to mention one of Merlin's closest friends had been blindsided by the young man. And there had been Arthur, passed out on the floor as well. Whatever had happened to the two of them there was little doubt there was sorcery involved, just as there was no denying the involvement of that mirror.

"You must stay away from Morgana's chambers."

"What? Why?"

"No matter what you hear, no matter what you feel and no matter _what_ Arthur tells you, you must stay away. Do you understand?"

"No. No I don't. What's in there, Gaius?" His tone became sharp as Gaius refused to look at him. "Gaius!" Still the physician would not meet his gaze and there was a moment before his eyes flashed with realisation. "The mirror…"

"I doubt you'll be able to help yourself if you get too near to it again." Merlin nodded emptily, vaguely recalling the horrid compulsion that had filled his being at the sight of it. "I don't know what it is or what it did but I, for one, am not willing to risk whatever happened might do so again."

The calming lure of its beauty, the thrill of looking into the glass as he was drawn to do; then there was the confusion as he saw Arthur for just a second and he-

"Arthur!"

Like a shot, Merlin got to his feet, swaying slightly from the drastic difference in position, before rushing out his small door and hurrying down the steps. As the door to the rest of the castle came into sight, Merlin strode to the centre of the room and swung round several times desperately trying to locate the prat.

"Arthur!"

He'd been _unconscious_. If anyone should be being seen to by the physician it was him, yet there was no sign anyone else had been there other than the position of the cot. Usually stood to one side of the room so as to allow the ability to manoeuvre easily between the many remedies that piled the shelves around the room, the 'sick-bed' was out in the open, half-covered by a blanket not too dissimilar to the one that had been thrown off by Merlin.

So he _had_ been here!

"Arthur!" Merlin swung round again, stopping as he saw the Gaius at the foot of the stairs. "Where is he?"

"He left about an hour ago, shortly after waking."

"What? That's impossible. Is he alright?"

"I checked him myself, Merlin. He's fine." Merlin's legs suddenly buckled and he fell harshly to his knees and before he could move to stand up, Gaius had rested a wizened hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it. "Which is more than I can safely say about you."

"I'm fine." Merlin reached up and pushed the hand away, cautiously getting to his feet. Spreading his arms to even his balance, the boy only swayed slightly. "See?"

Gaius just raised an eyebrow with a kindly smile. "You're a terrible liar, Merlin."

* * *

><p>Gaius prescribed rest for the weary manservant, attempting to confine the boy to his room and for the most part succeeding, although not without a fair struggle from Merlin.<p>

No fewer than three times did Gaius return to find Merlin having near-collapsed as he tried to sneak out, not counting the two times the boy believed the physician to be gone only to be near frog-marched back up the stairs again when he realised he'd misjudged the silence.

It wasn't Merlin's fault, he actually didn't feel that bad. He was barely tired and wasn't in any real pain, the only problem was his body seemed unwilling or unable to support his own weight. Still, he wasn't too worried – and Gaius was more angry than worried – after all, Arthur appeared to be fine after what had happened.

Of course, it wasn't enough to keep Gaius from checking any books that came to mind or hand for signs or images of that mirror. He still believed it to be key to whatever had occurred and Merlin didn't disagree; although he did prefer to avoid dwelling on the memory of the compulsion that had filled him as he'd looked upon it.

It was after two days 'rest' that Gaius agreed to allow Merlin to return to his duties.

It was the return to spending nearly all day with the Prince that caused him to notice something was off about Arthur. To begin with, he didn't moan or complain or need to be dragged out of bed once the curtains had been drawn back. He didn't rise or respond to the usual jibes that Merlin threw at him over breakfast and as he cleaned up the surprisingly tidy bedchambers nothing took an unprecedented flight towards his person. And as Arthur ate, in silence, Merlin began to wonder.

When he'd woken up that morning, just as the morning before, the muffled emptiness that lay on his chest was the first thing he became aware of. He hadn't mentioned it again since the first time he'd awoken, not sure how to explain it without sounding crazy but it felt like a part of him just wasn't there anymore and, just by the way the blond was acting, he was curious as to whether Arthur, _maybe_, felt something similar.

"Are you alright?"

The Prince glared up at him, continuing to eat his breakfast unhindered by the potential of conversation. "Why?"

"You just seem a little…" he shrugged not wanting to seem to pushy. "…off."

Heartily chewing a chunk of fresh bread, Arthur shook his head before swallowing. "I'm fine."

"You're not…worried?"

He frowned. "Why should I be worried?"

A half-laugh snorted past Merlin's lips. "We both collapsed. In front of that mirror." He picked up the night clothes from the chair Arthur had dumped them on. "I'd say that's worrying."

Off-handedly shaking his head, Arthur watched his servant for a moment before shifting to move his seat out from under the table. "I just had a little dizzy spell that's all."

"That knocked you clean out for hours-"

"Merlin!" the tone was not usual of the Prince, too sharp and harsh with anger that wasn't typical of the blond man stood before the servant. Merlin watched as Arthur rose from his chair, leaning forward with both hands spread flat on the table. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Bu-"

"No." And that was as far as it went

After another three attempts to get the Prince talking, Merlin fell silent, _finally_ deciding it would be unwise to continue to press the point, if only because Arthur had said, should he mention the mirror again he would end up in the stocks for three days straight, no reprieves for anything.

But by far the strangest actions came five days after the 'incident'.

The sun hung low in the sky while intense heat laid heavy upon the realm of Camelot, near boiling the Knights as they trained out on the field in full armour as always. The movements, the attacks and the parries were slower and more calculated than usual as the sweltering temperature made even the simplest of movements three times as difficult.

Yet the Prince seemed wholly unbothered by the heat, somehow channelling a greater strength and force than many of the trainees and even Merlin believed him capable of possessing. All onlookers watched with proud eyes as he struggled to be his best despite the obvious natural handicap. At least until, during a one-on-one against Percival, he brought his sword down with enough power to force the burly man to his knees.

The crowd of Knights and servants almost gasped as one as Arthur raised his sword again, something in his eyes flashing and giving him a slight crazed look, as though he were about to bring it down on the crouched man's unprotected head. But, no. The Prince lowered the blade to his side before reaching a hand forward to assist Percival to his feet.

* * *

><p>Merlin removed the final piece of plate armour from Arthur's back and paused slightly as he held it, before moving to place it on the ground and assist his master with removing the chain mail. "So, what was that?"<p>

"What?" Arthur was smiling, obviously pleased with his performance today which only made Merlin feel more uneasy

"Out on the field."

Arthur turned and glared at him. "You know, Merlin, for someone who never seems to stop talking, you never say anything of any use."

"You were going to attack Sir. Percival." The chain mail was raised and Merlin struggled to pull it all the way up. "You'd already won and you went to attack him again."

Arthur took a step back, pulling himself the rest of the way free from his mail shirt before brushing himself off and shrugging, unbothered. "I just got a bit carried away. That's all."

"You've never done that before."

"Maybe you've not been paying enough attention."

"No, Arthur. You've never done that before." One of the reasons Arthur was considered a fair and just man was that he knew never to push a fight too far. Always he'd manage to hold back from that line that separated the noble Knights of Camelot from common bandits and thugs. That afternoon, the gathered Knights and servants had almost seen their beacon of hope in these dark times cross that line. Something was definitely off about that. "What's going on, Arthur?"

Some intangible darkness passed over the Prince's features and Merlin automatically took a step backwards. The movement had been instinctually, forced through his legs by something that was trying to warn him against some hidden threat but it passed quickly and Arthur's lips thinned.

"I won't require your assistance this evening."

Merlin's brow furrowed. "What?"

Arthur turned, practically beaming as he rolled his eyes. "It's called time off, you idiot."

"But you _never_ give me time off."

"I will be dining with the Lady Eleina this evening." Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur cut across him. "Privately. I don't know how she's managed it, but she's suffered minimal amounts of your bumbling presence during her visit and I don't believe we should take steps to deprive her of this rare occurrence, do you?"

Merlin's face was blank as he blinked in surprise from the sudden prospect. Arthur _never_ gave him time off, always feeling safer when he could keep an eye on the bumbling fool that was his manservant and ensure there would be no mishaps or accidents. Even more so when there were dignitaries to be wary of and Arthur had dismissed him for the evening?

"Merlin."

He flinched, jerking back to look at the Prince as the man glared at him. "Yes…uh, I mean-I mean no sire."

Arthur shook his head, turning away to walk towards the door to his next duty. "You really are an idiot."

* * *

><p>That evening, Arthur drew back the door to his room following a gentle rap on the wood. On the other side stood Eleina, wearing a slightly more elaborate gown than when she'd shown him the mirror. The neckline pulled lower and had a lace trim that helped to define her slender neckline perfectly, complimented by a small choke-necklace that fell right in the centre of her bare flesh. Her hair was drawn back delicately and her smile was a sweet thing, as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.<p>

Arthur held out an arm with a broad smile, indicating she should feel free to enter and watched as the slight drag of her dress passed by his toes. Once the door was closed again, he strode across to his table, upon which there sat two plates piled heavy with food, steaming hot and smelling absolutely divine.

She walked beside him and as she approached he pulled out her chair. "Please." Her smile grew in sincerity as she gently lowered herself onto the cushion and Arthur shifted the seat so she was sat up at the table.

Once he too had taken his seat, he watched her with a longing expression, as though waiting for her permission. Sure enough, with a small nod of her head he grinned and began to eat the rich meal he'd managed to arrange to be brought up from the kitchen.

Before he placed the first mouthful past his lips, he paused. "How is your captive? Secure?"

"Boring. All he does is shout or sulk. Wholly uninteresting." Eleina too began to pick at the food upon her plate but didn't eat much of anything.

"I could make him scream. If that would please you." Placing his fork down, Arthur twisted his hold on the knife before pressing it against his other wrist. Instantly he began to place pressure upon it, not even wincing as he drew out a small drop of blood.

"No!" she stood reaching across, her arms not long enough to stop him but at her command he pulled the knife away, his fingers still and his eyes watching her. "I need him alive." Prying the knife from his tight grip she chided herself, her mother had always warned her to be careful of her words around Shades. Sometimes they could be _too_ willing to please. "You _mustn't_ hurt him."

After nodding his understanding, Arthur ignored his discarded fork and continued to eat from the plate using only his fingers.

Placing the knife to one side she marvelled at the sudden mood swings. From what she had heard in the whispers of the servants, they only seemed to happen in her presence and truthfully it was disconcerting. Quickly, she shook away her thoughts and fears bringing her mind back to the pressing questions that were burning inside her. "Have there been any problems?"

"The servant. Merlin." Arthur paused as he said the manservant's name, frowning slightly and going silent before reaching out for the goblet of wine that sat next to his plate. "He keeps wanting to talk about the mirror."

Eleina's heart caught. "Already? Do you think he suspects my plan?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"That could be bothersome." She raised a hand to her mouth, her brow furrowed in concern and the entire pretence of a meal forgotten. "He could be trouble. We should deal with this quickly." The Prince nodded, a devilish grin pulling at his lips but it disappeared as she quickly shook her head, seeing instantly what he had in mind. "No. His death would be too obvious. There would be too many questions."

"Then what do you propose, my lady?"

"From what I've learnt, Arthur and the boy are friends." She smiled at him, a wicked gleam flashing bright in her eyes. "I'm sure you can think of some way to use that to your advantage."

As his sadistic grin grew again, had anyone but Eleina been there as witness, they would have seen Arthur's eyes flash a deep, unholy black before returning to normal. "Of course."

* * *

><p>In the mirror, the true Arthur Pendragon was sat, his back against the glass, his knees drawn to his chest and one hand clasped tightly around his slightly bleeding wrist. With a shudder that felt as though someone had just walked over his grave, he drew himself tighter and wondered whether anyone had noticed he was gone.<p> 


End file.
